Electronic devices typically include a number of individual components such as memory, logic, and the like. In the past, these individual components have been formed on separate die or chips. These separate chips were packaged separately and attached to one or more circuit boards of the electronic device. The circuit board contained the necessary interconnects to attain desired functionality from the individual components. As a result, the electronic device as a whole operated according to the individual components formed and interconnected via one or more circuit boards and electronic connections.
One problem with utilizing individual components packaged separately is that great substantial reductions in die or component sizes do not always yield the same reduction in component size due to the fact that packaging and interconnects do not generally reduce in proportion. Thus, desired scaling/shrinking, which is a continuing demand for electronic devices, may not be obtained despite reduction in die sizes.
One potential solution is to combine multiple components onto a single die. Thus, for example, logic can be combined with embedded memory on a single die. The necessary interconnects between the logic and the embedded memory are formed within/on the die thereby reducing the need for interconnects on a circuit board, separate packaging, heatsinks, and the like. Additionally, performance gains can be achieved by reducing transmission path lengths and the like between components.
However, some desired space savings can be lost by combining multiple components onto a single die. Fabrication procedures employed for multiple components may not be as well suited as procedures employed for single, specific components. As a result, in some instances at least a portion of one or more components may be fabricated to a relatively larger size than would otherwise be done.